


Rare Pair Roulette - Week Two (Kingsley Shacklebolt x Peter Pettigrew)

by TheFairestOfTheRare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, rare pair roulette, the fairest of the rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairestOfTheRare/pseuds/TheFairestOfTheRare
Summary: Every week at The Fairest of the Rare Facebook page, we draw a different pairing entirely randomly for our Rare Pair Roulette!This week's pairing was Kingsley Shacklebolt and Peter Pettigrew! Come and see what our members have come up with for this one!





	1. All Over Again

They stood on opposing ends of the corridor. He knew as clear as day what he had chosen, and it wasn't him.   
  
Peter couldn't even look at him. The secret rendezvous at the Leaky seemed like a distant memory, and fake promises of 'forever and always' were another lie that the younger man had said.   
  
Kingsley had trusted him; how wrong he was to do that.   
  
"I'm sorry," Peter mumbled ever so softly. If Kingsley's senses weren't heightened from the tension he was sure he wouldn't have heard it.   
  
He wished he didn't. It meant nothing. Just as he did to him, apparently.   
  
The mark he knew would be under his sleeve; the mark that had tainted the skin of a man he loved, adored.   
  
"You're an idiot," Kingsley responded, his hand letting the badge fall into his trouser pocket. The badge he had wanted to show him, the man he would protect.   
  
Peter shuffled, "Are you going to arrest me?"  
  
_Yes._  

Well, that's what Kingsley conscious told him to do. The rigorous training, the intense studying would all go to waste if he didn't. But, even as he struggled with his own guilt, he knew he couldn't.   
  
Peter may have been able to lie, but Kingsley had not. He hadn't told him anything untruthful from the moment their lips had met in the alleyway near The Three Broomsticks; the longing stares that night from the man who had just celebrated James' stag do.   
  
"No," Kingsley eventually said and he saw relief pass over the pale face in front of him. The sight made him sick. "Was I just a pawn to you?"   
  
The question seemed silly, but he had to ask. He didn't know why but he did.   
  
"If that's what you -"  
  
Kingsley raised his hand silencing him. "Don't bother spinning more lies, Pettigrew," he said as coldly as he could muster. "The mask has fallen and I see the man that you are."  
  
That is what he said, and at the time he had meant it. He had seen all that Peter had become, and he had no idea why. If Kingsley had really paid attention, if he had focused more on him - would he have known the betrayal that he would cause. 

* * *

  
Kingsley staring into the eyes of a crippled Sirius Black. The new Order of the Phoenix stood behind the table of Grimmauld Place as Dumbledore talked of fighting the good fight, and who they were up against. At the mention of Peter's name, he froze, his eyes averting from everyone's, but he caught Sirius gripping the table for support.   
  
If Kingsley had known what the man he loved would do, he was sure that the second time around he'd arrest him. But then he hadn't looked into those fragile eyes in so long, he had no idea what they'd do to him.   
  
He'd probably fall for it all over again, and that was what made Kingsley sick.   
  
He knew he'd love him all over again.


	2. The Met on a Train

They met on a train.

 

Two boys. One trying to pretend the shaking in his leg was an attempt to tap out beat against the carpeted floor of their shared compartment, the shaggy ends of his hair swinging with his awkward accompanying head nod. One flipping through a leather bound book, eyes scanning the pages until he snuck a few glances back at the boy beside the window when he thought no one would see.

 

They weren't alone. There were other boys around, all too distracted with their own conversations to notice how the more the one boy's leg shook, the more the other boy's hand twitched as if to reach out to him. Only he wouldn't. He couldn't. There were expectations of proper behavior, of the right sorts of students to be seen around. He had to wait until somehow they could be alone to say hello at last.

 

When the trained stopped, it was the two boys who left the compartment last. Both stayed in their seats as the others skirted around them, still neither daring to look directly at the other.

 

There was silence and then there was movement. The one boy near the window turning to offer the other a goofy grin and a wave. Only it wasn't returned. It couldn't be, not when the other boy felt so instantly as if he wanted to know this person forever.

 

Then, there were sudden sounds of train whistles and laughing children. The moment was broken as reality flooded back in.

They met again on a train.

 

Two men. One trying to pretend the twitching of his fingers wasn't from the chaos in his mind, the shaggy ends of this hair dipping down to cover his frantic eyes as he turned his head away. One slowly running his hands over the cover of a leather-bound journal, a tactile distraction as he carefully watched the oddly nervous man near him.

 

They weren't alone. There were Muggles around, none noticing the wizards or their war going on all around them. They were all too immersed in their own world to notice how the more the one man twitched and squirmed, the more the other one leaned in closer. Only not too far. He couldn't. There were expectations and roles to play, he only had to wait for when no one else was around before he could ask his old friend why he seemed so upset.

 

When the train stopped, it was the two men who left the compartment last. Both stayed in their seats as others skirted around them, now locked in a heated gaze. Light, wide eyes meeting dark, narrowed ones.

 

There was silence and then there was movement. The one man near the window nodded once before darting off the train. Only the other didn't follow. For some reason he felt he shouldn't, not when the wizard he had fought beside seemed so off center.

Then, there was the sudden sound of an explosion and people screaming. The moment was broken as reality flooded back in.

 


End file.
